Officer Scott
by cyke93
Summary: Haley gets pulled over for speeding. AU Rated M Oneshot!


Officer Scott

Summary: Haley gets pulled over for speeding. AU Rated M! One shot!!

Note: I had this idea one day and it kept bugging me so I decided to write some of it down but never really got a chance to finish it and my inspiration sort of ran out and when I read it again, I wasn't entirely thrilled with it, but then I saw that today was James' birthday so I figured I'd finish this story up. It's a little short but I hope you enjoy it I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I have some other good news, I just finished the next chapter of Behind the Scenes and am writing the next two chapters back to back so look for that soon. Thank you and please review!

. . . . .

_Crap,_ Haley muttered to herself when she heard the sirens and flashing lights behind her. This is what she gets for trying to be early this time. Pulling off to the side on the deserted highway, she took a deep breath and reached inside the glove compartment. She knew what was coming next, so she might as well have all the documents on hand. She got her insurance card and registration card out. She grabbed her bag and reached inside to get her purse. She had one of those police cards that hopefully will let her get off with only a verbal warning to drive slower.

She placed the bag on her lap and looked inside. _Crap, _she thought to herself again. She didn't have her wallet with her. _This is just freaking great,_ she sighed, she can add that to the fines she would surely get. She had to think fast, do something to get out of this ticket. Lord knows what that will do to her insurance. She looked at her rearview mirror and saw the torso of a well built police officer walking her way. Flashing a brilliant smile, she rolled down her window. Hopefully her charm can get her out of this one.

Nathan got out of his car and walked over to the SUV. He glanced at the rear view mirror of the car and saw the hot brunette sitting inside. _This is going to be fun_ he smirked to himself.

Haley looked at the man's broad chest and saw the words " Nathan R. Scott" written on his uniform. "Hi Officer… Scott." She gave her biggest smile.

"You were going pretty fast back there." Nathan cut to the point, not letting the beauty of the person in front of him affect his straight demeanor. "License and registration ma'am."

"Umm.. funny story.. I was running out of the house and forgot my wallet.." Haley rambled as she held onto her registration and insurance card. Nathan glanced at it for a second, taking in her name.

_Jackpot_.

"Well, that's a problem." Nathan stated as he took off his sunglasses. Haley sucked on her breath as she saw the most wonderful pair of blue eyes.

"Well, is there anything I can do? I don't want to be in trouble." Haley said innocently as she put a finger on her mouth.

Nathan smirked and nodded over to the large and roomy backseat.

"I think we can arrange something… pull your car into that clearing." Nathan ordered and he walked back to his car. Haley drove off road to a path behind some trees, away from any eyes that might drive the road. She grinned to herself, this would be more fun than getting a ticket. She hopped to the backseat and thanked God that the seats folded down.

Nathan got out of the police car and eagerly walked to the SUV. Without missing a beat, he opened the back door and found Haley sprawled out, ready for him. As soon as he closed the door, he practically pounced on her, his lips devouring hers as he made quick work of her blouse. He tossed it away as well as her blouse. Haley moaned loudly as he placed hot open kisses down her neck and onto her chest, sucking away at her erect nipples. He fumbled with the zipper of her pants, but once unzipped she helped him remove it. He eagerly attacked her thighs, practically ripping off her now soaking panties.

Nathan knew he didn't have much time, no doubt dispatch would be looking for him and the last thing he needed was another trooper to go out looking for him. His tongue happily lapped her juices as he buried his head between her legs. Haley gasped aloud at the feeling of his tongue flicking away at all the right spots. She ran her hands through his thick dark hair and urged to go further, deeper. Nathan was only happy to oblige, the things people would do to get out of a ticket.

He felt her body writhe with pleasure and knew she was close. He went faster, deeper and then reached upwards massaging her breasts, which sent her screaming over the edge.

Haley panted and lied down as she came down from her high. She propped herself up on her elbows just in time to see Nathan removing his uniform. She grinned to herself when she came in full view of his ripped abs and broad chest. She reach forward to kiss him, letting her hands wander all over his muscular frame before landing on his belt. She made quick work of removing them and then pulled his pants down along with his boxers, letting his long hard erection free from it's confines.

Haley grabbed his length and smirked to herself when she saw him ooze a little. She flicked her thumb across the enlarged head before moving down on her knees and taking as much of him as she could in her mouth. Nathan threw his head back as she licked through his length and massaged his balls. The way she was working, it would only be a matter of time before he came.

The beep of Nathan's dispatch distracted and he quickly reached for his pants and silenced the damn thing. Reluctantly, he moved Haley's luscious lips away from his length and pushed her back onto the seat.

"We don't have much time." He grinned and before Haley could say anything, he grabbed her trim waist and pulled her towards him. She moaned out loud as he entered her and true to his about being pressed for time, he didn't waist a single second as he dove the whole length inside her.

Nathan shuddered as he felt tingles down his spine as he was fully inside her. He took a moment to enjoy the feeling before swaying his hips, speeding himself up with each thrust. Haley threw her head back and her mouth opened forming a perfect "O."

He tightened his grip on her as he slammed into her even faster. She was practically screaming at this point and Nathan couldn't help himself and leaned forward to silence her with his mouth. His arms wrapped around her, holding her firm as he continued his assault on her. Her legs wrapped around his perfect ass and her nails dug into the muscles on his back.

They were both so close, they both knew it. Haley eventually tore her lips from Nathan as another wave of pleasure went coursing through her, sending her cries into loud screams. This also sent Nathan over the edge as he erupted inside of her, his hips grinding erratically against hers.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them panting and trying to regain their breathes. A moment later, Nathan opened his eyes and saw the red flashing light from his walkie-talkie and knew he had to report in. He got off of Haley and reached for it.

"This is Scott, everything is all clear. Over."

"Roger that." A muffled voice came out the other end.

"This was fun." Nathan smirked as he grabbed his clothes and began to redress himself.

. . .

A few minutes later, Haley was back in the driver seat with the visor down checking herself in the mirror, making sure she didn't look too disheveled. Straightening her hair, she saw her police officer walking back towards her.

She rolled down the windows and turned to meet him.

Holding a brown leather Coach wallet, "Forgot something?" He smirked.

"Where did you.." Haley asked as her eyes went wide.

"You ran out of the house so fast this morning.. I saw it on the counter."

"You know you could've just called me you know.. instead of.." Haley instantly began to blush.

Nathan leaned over and whispered into her ear, "But where would the fun be in that."

Haley blushed again and hated to admit that he was right. Luckily, he phone beeped and she saw a message from Brooke and Peyton.

"Okay, I gotta go, the girls are waiting for me."

"Okay." Nathan said as he pressed his lips against her forehead. "I'll see for dinner."

Haley nodded and smiled at him. "Don't forget, Jamie's soccer match at 3."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that look Nathan, I don't care if they don't use their hands to dribble the ball .. all of his friends are there and he enjoys it, when basketball season starts you know he'll sign up."

"Fine fine.. I'll see you later Mrs. Scott."

"And I'll see you later." Haley grinned and he grinned back. He gave her one more quick kiss on the cheek and started walking back to his car.

"Hey officer!" Haley called out.

Nathan turned back around.

"Do you patrol this road everyday?"

Nathan nodded.

"Cuz I think I'll be speeding again tomorrow." Haley threw him a mischievous smile.

Nathan only smiled back and tilted his hat towards her. "Yes ma'am."

The End


End file.
